The present invention relates to a keyswitch structure with a keycap having a balance lever, since a dull-proof structure is added to the balance lever of a key switch, it will prevent from unbalance due to the ineffectiveness of the balance lever as that in the prior art
With the progress of the information technology, automatic equipment is popular in various offices and homes. Therefore, peoples have more and more time to touch keyboards. For example, keyboards of computers or cash receivers need keyboards to communicate with machines. Therefore, keyboards are frequently used in the daily life and thus, a high quality keyboard is necessary which has a beautiful outlook, a comfortable touch feeling, a beautiful sound as it is acted, a balance condition, etc.
In general, since the key switches of the long keys have keycap with a larger area than any other key, as the operator presses the keycap, the force is not exactly applied to the center of the keycap. Therefore, it is possible that the keycap will be tilted as it is pressed and cause the input data to be wrong. Moreover, the keycap will be destroyed due to improper pressing. In general, an elastic metal balance lever is added between the keycap of the key switch and the key seat. By the balance lever, the force applied to the keycap can be transferred to the center of the keycap and thus the keycap acts in a steady condition.
Referring to FIG. 1, the prior art key switch of a keyboard and the balance lever are illustrated. The key switch has a keycap 10a. A plurality of pivotal seats 11a are firmly secured within the keycap 10a. An elastic metal balance lever 12a is arranged with the pivotal seats 11a. Two ends of the balance lever 12a each are formed with hooks 13a. Another two respective slots 15a are installed on the key seat 14a. When the keycap 10a is assembled to the key seat 14a, the two hooks 13a of the balance lever 12a are slidably matched to the two slots 15a of the key seat 14a. When the keycap 10a is pressed or released so that the key switch is turned on or of, by the slots 13a sliding in the slots 15a, the keycap 10a moves. By the installation of the balance lever 12a, the force applied to the keycap 10a can be transferred to the center of the keycap 10a and thus, the keycap 10a acts steadily.
In general, as the keycap 10a is assembled, a function test is necessary for preventing the keycap 10a and balance lever 12a from improper operation due to fault assembly. However, in the current structure, even the hooks 13a of the balance lever 12a is not substantially matched to the slots 15a of the key seat 14a, when the keycap 10 is pressed, the balance lever 12a remains to move into the keycap 10a so as to be tested successfully so that the key switch can be turned on or off. Therefore, it can pass the test. However, since the hooks 13a of the balance lever 12a are not substantially matched to the slots 15a of the key seat 14a so that the balance lever 12a will be ineffective. Therefore, the prior art structure can not prevent the ineffectiveness of the balance lever due to the fault in assembly.
Therefore, it is apparently that the structure of the balance lever of a key switch in the prior art must be improved.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a keyswitch structure with a keycap having a balance lever. A balance lever is pivotally installed within a keycap of a key switch. The balance lever is formed with two hooks. The balance lever is slidably matched to slots in a key seat. At least one block element is installed within the keycap. As the balance lever is not installed in the slots, the block element will generate a force to support and stop the balance lever so that the keycap of the key seat can not be assembled in the key seat normally and thus, it is failed in testing. Therefore, bad products can be found in the testing process.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a keyswitch structure with a keycap having a balance lever, in which In the present invention, since a dull-proof structure is added to the balance lever of a key switch, it will prevent from unbalance due to the ineffectiveness of the balance lever as that in the prior art.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when reading in conjunction with the appended drawing.